


Till the day we meet

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriages, Bottom Castiel, Castiel will be a Queen, Dean is King, Eventually Mpreg, F/F, Impala is a horsey., Knights and Witches, Land of Winchester, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slow to fall in love, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the death of his sister, Castiel is the only other choice. He'll marry Dean, King of Winchester. He's never actually met the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You can not make me do this!"

The slap echoed throughout the throne room, as did the soft cry. The servants lowered their eyes in any attempt, not to look at the act going before them. The guards stood stone faced, not even moving as the Queen stood above the fallen young man. "You will do as your told, Castiel!" It was a short snarl and her lips quivered as she stood there, before her own son.

Castiel cradled his own cheek, his teeth gnawing on his own lip to keep the tears from spilling out. The prince forced down a sob, slowly raising his eyes to look up at his mother. Naomi of Leond was Queen. She had been the ruling Queen, since the day Castiel's father had passed away on a warm and sunny day in the spring. 'Long live the King' had been cheered as Castiel stood at her side, watching his father being placed into the ground.

The winter's sickness had taken his only sister. Anna had been a sweet, beautiful, young woman. The kind of woman who would be a well known and great Queen. Castiel held her hand throughout the sickness. He wasn't afraid. Anna died in his arms. With her, died the alliance between Hea-van and the land of Winchester.

Quietly, Castiel and Anna had watched as their mother arranged for a marriage. Without the King, the kingdom was falling to ruin and only with the land of Winchester would their land hope to survive. As oldest, Anna was offered and she took it with an unhappy, stony expression. Near a month later and a letter arrived.

That the newly crowned King of Winchester, Dean, would take Anna as Queen and in exchange, his kingdom would protect the land. Now, Anna was dead and Naomi played the last hand she had in her possession. Using Castiel as her bargaining chip. It wasn't the perfect gift that would be as useful as her daughter, but Dean accepted. Accepted for marriage.

To a man he had never met! All he knew of Winchester was that the King had passed and his oldest son was now King, his second son a prince..

Castiel was set to become the Queen consort of Winchester at Dean's side. A wife to do as he was told and bare children. Children! Such a thing made Castiel tremble.

"You will do as you are told, Castiel." Naomi growled. "It is not up for discussion any longer." She stepped off of the throne, gathering her skirts in hand and walking forward, followed by her handmaidens. Castiel laid on the floor, even as the doors to the room closed and he was left there to weep, silently. His father always told him to be brave, but in his heart, he couldn't even stomach it.

He cried. Cried for his father, his sister and for himself. The end of his life.

"Your highness.." Castiel wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hand, sniffling a bit. Oh. He looked up as his servant approached him. Alfie offered him a kind smile as he knelt down. He offered his hand to the prince, helping Castiel to stand. "Oh, your face.." The young man whispered.

"It's nothing.." Castiel reassured him. His face was burning.. Naomi's anger and cruelness had grown with each passing day it had seemed. Castiel looked up at the ceiling. Where the family portrait was hung. "I can do this.." He spoke softly. "My life.. can not be worse there, then it is here." He briefly squeezed Alfie's hand in his. "I'll be alright."

Survival was the true key. Perhaps.. he could learn to love his new husband in some form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes his pleasure in whoever he chooses. His little brother just doesn't approve.

Land of Winchester

"Aah.. aah.. uhn, Dean!"

The sounds of arousal and of sex were clearly heard outside of the double doors that led to the bedchamber of the king. Outside of the door were two guards, both of them quiet as they listened to the sounds of pleasure behind the doors. Of the King and his.. lover. One such man looked incredibly bored.

Benny was use to such a thing. He had been the King's best friend since childhood and was now the personal bodyguard of King Dean. So, naturally, he was forced to listen to such sounds. Usually, he could turn off the noise and only be alerted when needed. And this time was no different. So simple to tune it out.

Inside of the room, the young man gasped and wiggled, rolling away as Dean grinned wildly. Tumbling over the bed to chase after his lover, the both of them bare naked as babes. "Come back here!" Dean growled as he finally caught Micah, pulling him backwards and into his arms. Sending them back on the bed.

"Aah!" Micah leaned back, gasping as Dean forced himself back inside of him. "That's it, pretty.." The King whispered in his ear, groaning his own happiness as the blonde's ass clenched around his cock, near smothering him. "That's my good girl.." He whispered. "Tell me.."

"I.. uh! I love it, sire.. I love it.. your big cock.."

Such a dirty little whore he had for himself.. It was why Micah was one of his absolute favorites. Always so willing to take his cock, even outside in the gardens, where anyone and everyone could see them.. or in the stables on the hay. "You love it, my little angel.." He thrust forward, keeping Micah pinned down against the rumpled sheets.

Micah let out a loud squeal, his hips stuttering as he came, his cum staining the sheets in front of him. Practically boneless as Dean continued to thrust inside of him, like a wild animal. "U.. Uhn!"

Outside of the doors, Benny opened one eye, then the other as a lone figure approached. The guards snapped to attention as he straightened himself out and off of the wall, standing. "Highness," It rolled off of his tongue in a lazy murmur as Sam cut him a glare.

Prince Sam, the second son of King John and his beloved Queen, Mary. Dean's baby brother by four years. As Dean was now King, his brother was second in line to become the ruler, unless Dean and his future wife were able to have a baby. "Benny," He spoke flatly as he approached. "Where's my brother."

"Fuck!"

That was all of the answer he needed. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to scream at the top of his lungs. Dear lord, above. "Benny, move. Before I decided to rip that door off of the hinges, myself." He spoke with a low growl. Benny grinned at him. He stepped to the side, motioning for the guards to do the same.

Inside of the room, Dean groaned lightly as he laid back in the bed, his fingers running through Micah's long hair. "Mm.. now, that was much better." He murmured. Something to take his mind off of the chaos of ruling. "And you?"

"Wonderful, sire." Micah murmured. He nuzzled against Dean, emitting a quiet purr. Lightly kissing his bare chest. "I always love our time together.. I pray it continues, even after I'm married." An arranged marriage to one of the Lords in Dean's kingdom. A pity. Dean wouldn't have much access to him as he did before. That was alright, though.

The two did jump a little as the doors to the bedroom were banged open and Sam entered.

Micah was flustered, but Dean didn't even move. He laid back against the bed, his head rolled back lazily and with a little smirk. "Mn. Hi, Sammy." He spoke. He frowned as Micah climbed out of the bed, taking the sheets with him as he stood and planned to leave. "Highness." Micah bowed to Sam. He flinched as the prince glared at him. OUT.

The doors slammed shut again once more as the blonde left. "Well, thanks for that, Sam." Dean scowled as he climbed out of the bed, unashamed of his nudity. Sam turned his head away, keeping his arms crossed over his broad chest. "My pleasure, Dean. You have a letter from Hea-van," From Queen Naomi. Such a lovely woman. Dean hadn't met her yet, but she seemed like a royal bitch as he had been told.

"From Hea-van? About my new wife?" Dean laughed. He took the rag and wet it in the bowl, scrubbing off the mess on his stomach and chest. "Mnn. Fun. I'm supposed to be married and I haven't even seen a picture of him."

"Dad didn't see a picture of mom before they married." Sam added.

That was a different story in it all. John and Mary had also been an arranged marriage. Mary was fifteen and frightened out of her mind to meet the older King. Theirs had been a match made in heaven.. a happy marriage and two beautiful children. Then Mary passed away.. and it broke John. The King was barely able to hold his head up, let alone raise his sons.

Dean and Sam grew up well, though. Raised more by John's servants, his advisors. Now, Dean was King and preparing to lead the Kingdom and have a new wife. "Mom and dad were different, Sam." Dean threw the cloth aside and began to get dressed, buckling his belt. "Don't give me that look, Sammy. I needed a little stress relief."

"He's a soon to be married-"

"And you've never. Or did you wait until Gabriel's husband died, before you decided to court him." Dean smirked at his brother's harsh glare. Gabriel was a member of the court, a wife of a soldier, who had died in the recent battle against Angsth. Now, a widow and Dean wasn't so blind to not see how his brother smiled.

Dean grabbed his shirt and slid it on, leaving it untied as he strode forward and to the doors, opening them. "C'mon, Benny." He spoke. He walked forward and towards him. Sam followed, although Dean and Benny walked towards the King's studio. Dean was planning to read this letter. In the last one, Naomi had promised to send him a picture of his new intended.

Anna's picture had been lovely and once news of her death reached Dean, he placed it in a drawer. Out of respect for the young princess. Now, Dean was waiting to see his new wife.. Castiel. Anna's younger brother. Dean picked up the envelope and its package, opening it. He flipped open the letter, taking a quick scan.

Etc, etc. About Naomi's happiness for the marriage, about how she was glad that Dean was helping her Kingdom. Etc. At the end, Dean rose an eyebrow. 'I will understand whatever measures that you have to use to control Castiel. He is a bit of a rebel.' Whatever measures. Above all, Dean would never raise a hand to anyone. Never to Sam, a servant or any of his lovers.

In the bottom of the box, he found a locket. Dean picked it up and with the edge of his nail, he carefully picked it and opened it. A little smile crossed his face. "Well, then.." He murmured. This Castiel.. prince of Hea-van, he was beautiful. With that thick dark hair.. and huge blue eyes, even in a painting. This might not be such a terrible idea.

"I'll see you soon, Castiel."

\-----

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off the headache. He left his brother alone to ponder over the knowledge of his new arranged marriage. He tipped his head and yelped as a hand grabbed him by the shirtfront and Sam was pulled out of sight, into a small alcove. A bit cramped, but it was perfect. "Gabriel.." Sam whispered.

The honey blonde smiled up at Sam, raising up on his toes and pressing a soft, yet eager kiss against his lips. Sam's own hands wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling the widow closer. He didn't call Gabriel that to his face.. this was the only private moment for the two of them. Without the eyes of servants, of the courts.. "I missed you."

"I missed you too.." Sam smiled softly. He pressed another kiss to Gabriel's lips, holding him close. This was absolute heaven.. Sam smiled again. He kissed Gabriel, holding him against his chest. "I.."

"I know." Gabriel did. He pressed a light kiss to Sam's jawline, closing his eyes. He buried his face against Sam's chest, emitting a quiet sigh. God.. "I've seen all of those.. women flaunting over you." He whispered. He hated it.. Gabriel was a free man. Missing his husband, but he hadn't loved him like he loved Sam.. Sam frowned. He could sense his distress. "Gabriel, none of those women mean anything to me.."

None of them. Sam was expected to take a wife or to take a husband. Anything.. and in his eyes, Sam only saw himself with Gabriel and no one else. It just never seemed the right time to bring it up to Dean. Dean might have the morals of a wild cat, but he cared deeply for Sam. The only family he had left in his left.. "I'll talk to Dean, I promise." That way the two of them could be married as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a bit of a whore. I'm hoping each chapter will be made as long as possible. Sam and Gabriel are in love. Hidden love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has doubts, the husband and wife will meet.

So, this was the day. The day Castiel was to leave Hea-van and make the long journey to the land of Winchester. By carriage, it would take along four days, perhaps three if the weather was well. This season it was warm, yet cool in the air. Castiel was leaving, as was his servant, Alfie. He was the only servant that the prince thought to take. His best friend, of all. By the third day, the royal party would be met on the line that crossed into Winchester.

On that line, Castiel would take his steps from prince of Hea-van to the future Queen of Winchester. To meet his intended husband. In his rooms, he watched as the last of his things were packed and taken out. He looked down at the small picture in his hand. Of his beautiful, redheaded sister. "I can do this, Anna. I can.." He slipped the picture into his pouch, moving from the room.

Past the rooms, the halls.. the place that had been his home. His father's study, his sister's room. Both had been closed off since they passed. Now, Castiel held his head up high and walked towards the entrance to the castle. Where his carriage waited as did his mother. Naomi's face was of pure stone and he wasn't stunned. Something inside of him didn't expect such a warm goodbye. Silence passed between the two of them for quite a long moment. "Mother," Castiel broke the ice, bowing his head low to the woman. "I will miss you."

"You will not ruin this, Castiel." Naomi clenched her hands together, tightly. "I don't care if he is disloyal, has a mistress or a brat, already. You be a good wife and hold your tongue. Am I clear." She ordered, raising her head to glare at her only child.

Something sparked itself inside of Castiel and he straightened up, using his height over the Queen. ".. When I become Queen, Naomi." He was not afraid at that moment. In a sense and in truth, he was above her. "You will answer to me."

"Alfie," The servant forced down his own smile as he followed the prince from the castle, past the awe-struck woman and out to the carriage. Castiel waited until Alfie was inside, climbing up and the guard closed the doors. 'Goodbye..' To say goodbye was a miserable point, but Castiel did and he looked up at the castle. At his mother.. as the carriage began to rock itself away across the stony grounds.

Four days of a rather rocky journey and Castiel found it hard for himself to sleep. He read, played cards with Alfie and looked out at the passing country as the carriage traveled. Once or twice, the carriage stopped and Castiel smiled as he offered gold to the villagers who came to greet the prince. Wishing him good luck on his journey.

Inside, he hoped that.. he could become a good Queen. A Queen held her tongue, stood beside the King and said nothing. If his husband were to gamble, drink or take a lover, he was supposed to remain silent. It made him sick and he lurched forward, banging on the side of the carriage and it came to a skidding stop. "Highness!" Alfie clambered out of the carriage after him.

Castiel pitched into the grass and vomited, right onto the grass. "Highness.."

"I can't do this!" Everything inside of Castiel was churning and he forced himself off of his knees. Turning and looking at Alfie. "How am I supposed to marry someone I have never met, let alone go into his bed.. an.. and have his children! Keep my tongue, while he has a wench on the side. I can't do that." It made him sick that Naomi could have stood it when his father took a lover.

Alfie offered the rag to Castiel, helping to wipe off the mess. "I know, your highness.." He said softly. It was that moment when Castiel envied Alfie. He was allowed to marry whatever man he chose. Be a wife and mother, possibly be happy. Castiel wiped his mouth, standing upright. He looked down the long road, then back where his own home laid. "Let's.. carry on."

To Winchester.

Dean grinned, raising his arm and blocking the hit from his brother. It wasn't much fun, but it was a way to practice and kill time as they waited for the party to arrive. "Can you believe it, Sammy? Today, I'm going to meet my wife!" He grasped Sam's arm and shoved him down onto the grass. The tents had been set him beside the river, the smell of cooking in the air.

"You actually sound excited." Sam grinned at him, the sweat sticking his hair to his face. "I can't believe you'd ever be excited to be a married man, Dean." He jabbed a hit at his brother's gut. He had been.. hesitating to actually mention his want to get married. To Gabriel and somehow, this didn't seem like the best time. Perhaps, another time.

"Well, you don't know, Sammy. I might actually like this guy," From the picture he'd seen, this Castiel was utterly beautiful. "Right, Impala?" Off in the grass, the horse raised his head, happy to chew on the long grass. Dean held up a hand. "Off. I gotta get cleaned up," Take a quick dip into the river to wash off the sweat and grime.

Sam leaned back, rubbing his hands. "Whatever, your highness." He'd clean up after. "C'mon,' He patted his thigh for Impala to follow. As usual, the horse ignored him. He listened to no one other then Dean. Lazy animal. Dean dried off, after he'd cleaned up, starting to redress. "Can you believe it, boy? I'm getting married."

Soon. Soon to be married. King and Queen. Before he had left, Dean had moved and taken a moment to see the Kingdom's warlock. John had believed firmly in the power of magic, of psychics. The Warlock was a young man of Asian origin, called Kevin. He was small, and often fell asleep in his visions. Kevin had woken up and announced that their marriage would bring happiness to the kingdom and to their children..

Dean didn't believe in it, fully, but Kevin had been kind.. and he didn't have the heart to simple throw him from the Kingdom. "C'mon, boy." He patted Impala on the side, leading the horse with him and towards the little camp. It rained on at least another hour, two hours, before Benny came back towards the camp. Leading two carriages and at least, three guards on horseback. "Your princess."

Dean stood up, as did Sam as the carriages came to a stop. Inside of the carriage, Castiel squeezed Alfie's hand as he slowly approached. The door was pulled open and a hand was offered. This was it.. Castiel slowly took his hand, allowing himself to be taken down. "S.. Where is the King." He asked softly.

"That's me, princess."

Castiel looked up, his eyes widening a bit. This was.. Dean smiled down at him, holding the prince's hand as he brought him down to stand in the grass. "Welcome to Winchester. I am Dean, King of Winchester." He raised his hand, bringing it close and pressing a kiss to his skin. "My lady."

This was the King. This was his highness.. The King. Castiel's intended to be married. Castiel snatched his hand back, frowning. He glared at Dean. "I might be your wife, but I am not a lady. I am Prince Castiel of Hea-van, Dean." He folded his hands together, looking up at the other man. Even folded, his hands were trembling.

Dean was silent for a moment. Slowly, the smile rose to his face and he laughed. It seemed like the tension eased. "Well.. I was hoping you wouldn't be a simpering wife. You've got some fire in you, Castiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno much where I'm going with this, how many chapters. I dunno. I'll keep writing this story as long as people like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is just a shorty. Who wants to meet King of Winchester, Dean?


End file.
